A geologic formation can deform over time, for example, responsive to one or more operations such as, for example, injection of material, production of material, etc. For example, injection of fluid into a reservoir may change a stress field and lead to deformation in one manner while production of fluid from a reservoir may change a stress field and lead to deformation in another manner.